


The Love That We Deserve

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is sick of the way Cenred's been playing him, so he recruits his flatmate Morgana's brother, Arthur, to be his pretend boyfriend to make Cenred jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love That We Deserve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SPowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/gifts).



> Written for:  
> a) "Whisper in the dark" prompt by [DOVE DRABBLES](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/25658.html)
> 
> b) "Pretend Boyfriends" prompt by [Merlin Writers](http://merlin_writers.livejournal.com)

Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

\---

"This is the last time, I'm letting him do this to me!" Merlin stormed into his flat and his flatmate, watching the telly, didn’t even look up to acknowledge him or his rant.

"Did you hear me?" he asked, angrily staring at Morgana.

"Yeah, I heard you. I don’t believe you, so does it even matter?" Morgana flipped the channel then eventually turned the Telly off all together. "This is—I don’t know—the seventeenth time you’ve walked into this flat, ranting and raving about how you’re done with him and then I hear you moaning his name the next night."

"I know—but I’m really done this time!" Merlin insisted.

Merlin had been dating Cenred on and off for two years. They started shagging in University but Cenred didn’t wish to commit then, but after graduation, Merlin had hoped that Cenred would want a proper relationship. Except, he kept on making excuses, one after the other. He was easy too busy with work. Travelling. Or simply, wanted some space. Then Merlin would see him at the club with another man, and then storm out, cry to Morgana about it. 

Eventually, Cenred would call again and Merlin would forget all about how cross he was. Morgana called it "Relationship Amnesia."

"I’m telling you. No more ‘Relationship Amnesia’," Merlin said when Morgana raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Right, what are you going to do when he calls you ten times a day until you pick up?" Morgana asked, patting the seat next to hers so Merlin could sit. 

"I’ll change my mobile number," Merlin answered.

"And if he shows up and buzzes the front door?" she asked again.

"Tell him that I’ve got a guest over," Merlin said.

"What if he finds a way to get in the building?"

Merlin sighed. "I don’t know. Not answer?"

"You will answer, and you will let him in. He will suck your cock and you will forget all about he’s a wanker."

Merlin groaned as he muffled his head in the sofa cushion. "What am I going to do?"

"You should play his game," Morgana suggested. 

Merlin looked up from the cushion and stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Don’t _tell_ him you have a guest over. Have a guest over!" She snapped her fingers as though it was the greatest idea she’d had.

"I’m not interested in dating anyone else. I'm not like Cenred, I can’t just have a fling," Merlin said. He rested his head on Morgana’s shoulder and sulked. "Besides, I can’t do that to someone. I’m not like—"

"Cenred. I gathered that," Morgana answered, rather snappily. "I don’t know what you see in him. My brother Arthur is just like you. He dates the worst kinds of men. Ooh! You should meet him."

"No thanks," Merlin said dryly. "I have no interest in meeting someone to compare notes with. It’ll only depress me."

"Suit yourself. Just don’t come crying to me next week when you see Cenred and he’s broken your heart for the last time, again!" Merlin didn’t say anything, he only crossed his arms and pouted. "If you continue this, Merlin, you’ll never meet the one that’s meant for you." 

Merlin wished that Morgana hadn’t been right but she was. She was always right. Merlin hated that about Morgana. A week had passed and Cenred had called Merlin fourteen times in five days. Merlin was good about not answering the calls but then Cenred had cornered him at the cafe. Blast Merlin for telling Cenred everything about himself. Merlin was simply rather shocked that Cenred had listened. 

"Merlin!" Cenred called out when he spotted Merlin sitting at the Avalon Cafe. "I knew I’d find you here!" Cenred looked so proud of himself. 

Merlin looked at Cenred and panicked. He was caught off guard and he didn’t know what to do. He looked towards the door. It was too far for him to make a run for it. Then he saw Morgana enter the cafe with a man Merlin sort of remembered. He looked familiar. Tall, blond, not Morgana’s type at all so it wasn’t her boytoy...wait a minute! Merlin had met him. That was Arthur, Morgana’s brother! He’d once arrived at his flat pissed and saw a blond sitting on the sofa. Merlin had passed out on the floor immediately after. So "meeting him" was kind of a stretch of the term. But he knew who he was nonetheless. 

"Excuse me," Merlin said to Cenred as he abruptly stood up from his seat and ran towards Morgana. "Morgana, I need help!"

"Arthur, be a doll. Kiss Merlin."

"What?" Arthur and Merlin both said simultaneously. 

"Just do it!" Morgana commanded.

Arthur rolled his eyes and placed his arm around Merlin’s waist and turned him, kissing him on the cheek. Arthur’s back was facing Cenred and though he’d only kissed Merlin on the cheek, it looked like to the rest of the cafe that they had, in fact, kissed on the lips. 

"Erm...hi?" Merlin said in confusion and Morgana laughed. Merlin smiled shyly and he could see that Arthur’s cheeks were getting red. "So the ex is standing over there....don’t look!" Merlin placed his hand on Arthur’s cheek to revert his attention back to Merlin. "Anyway, thanks for that. Can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

"You know what I like," Morgana said and walked away to where Merlin was sitting. Cenred was standing frozen next to the table still and Merlin placed his hand on Arthur’s shoulder as they walked to the counter to buy Morgana and Arthur a Cafe Au Lait.

Five minutes later, Merlin and Arthur joined Morgana at her table and Cenred was also sitting there. There were only three chairs and Morgana and Cenred had occupied two of them.

"Merlin, who’s your friend?" Cenred asked. 

"Cenred this is Arthur. Arthur, Cenred." Merlin made the introductions. He placed his hand on the small of Arthur’s back and pushed him to sit in the empty chair. "Arthur is Morgana’s brother, and my boyfriend."

"Oh, I didn’t realise you were dating someone new." Cenred looked more shocked than disappointed but Merlin did a happy dance in his head anyway. 

"Also, you’re in my chair," Merlin added. 

"Right, sorry." Cenred awkwardly stood up offering the chair to Merlin who smiled and sat. "So, I’ll see you later then."

"Bye!" Merlin, Morgana, and Arthur all spoke in unison. Merlin looked at the other two people seated at the table and grinned. When Cenred walked away, Merlin spoke again. "So I quite like the Pendragon family. Can I keep you forever?"

Morgana laughed. "Great show, Arthur!" she said; her smile not leaving her face as Arthur nodded.

"Yes! That was brilliant. Thanks a lot, by the way. We’ve never actually been properly introduced." Merlin offered his hand to Arthur who shook it immediately.

"Arthur Pendragon."

"My knight in shining armour!" Merlin beamed and took a bite of his sandwich immediately after.

"Where did you even get the idea of twisting me up like that to make it look like a real kiss?" Merlin asked a few moments later. 

"I manage a production company," Arthur said. "I’ve always got the flair for the dramatic, I suppose."

"That’s bloody brilliant!" Merlin was too excited. Not only had he made Cenred look like he’d just lost the ground he’d been walking on, it was with someone who was hot! Merlin didn't remember Arthur being so bloody hot. But, in his defence, he was a bit tipsy that one time he’d met him. 

"Since you’re off to such a good start, Merlin, I do have a favour to ask," Morgana said, looking serious.

"Yeah?" Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"I'm in between shifting flats," Arthur chimed in. "I had to move out of my current flat because my ex and I split...and my new place won’t be ready for a couple of weeks. So I’d asked Morgana if I could…"

"Crash at our place? Oh most definitely!" Merlin answered. "But, I might need you to continue your "act" as payment." Merlin laughed and Arthur nodded. 

"Of course, anything you ask," Arthur answered. "It’s very considerate of you, I mean we’ve barely met."

"You’re family!" Merlin exclaimed. "There’s no need for formality. But, I’ve got to run. I promised Gwen I’d meet her for drinks later…" Morgana smiled at Merlin and a look of gratitude was all over her face. "See you lot later, then!"

*-*-*

Five hours later - when Merlin arrived home, Arthur had all but moved into his sitting room. Merlin didn’t mind it. He’d had a great day. It was incredible how his day had been lifted by one gesture by Arthur in order to make Cenred jealous. At least Merlin hoped it made Cenred jealous. He’d only gotten three more missed calls from Cenred that evening.

"All settled in, then?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, thanks again for letting me crash here for a few days," Arthur said with a smile. "I was just about to head to the shower, is that alright?"

"Chivalrous and courteous! Remind me to dream about you later," Merlin teased. 

Arthur blushed again and picked up his towel and headed off to the shower. Merlin went into his room and crashed on the bed as soon as he was out of his clothes. That night, he had had one of the most peaceful sleeps in a long time. He didn’t worry about Cenred, where he was off to, who he was doing. Merlin was finally getting his revenge and expected that Cenred was probably pacing up and down his room losing sleep over Merlin. 

The next night, Merlin arrived home late from work and found Morgana and Arthur sitting playing chess. "Hi honey, I’m home," he joked and both Arthur and Morgana looked up at said ‘Hi, sweetheart.’ Merlin looked at them strangely. "Ok, that was a bit weird. Never doing that again!"

The routine continued for several nights. Merlin would come home and would find Arthur and Morgana hanging out in the sitting room and would join them as well. Sometimes, they’d play games, sometimes they’d watch telly or just sat around quietly reading. Merlin was quickly getting used to being around Arthur and he didn’t know when it happened, but he was beginning to enjoy and prefer Arthur’s company especially when Morgana wasn’t around. 

A week had passed since Merlin had heard from Cenred, and it was hard to believe, because usually Merlin would be going crazy if he’d received no word from Cenred—now he was thankful for it. Morgana was out on a date and he was home alone with Arthur. He sat on the sofa and read a book while Arthur was showering. Merlin quite enjoyed seeing Arthur in a towel and figured it didn’t hurt to revel in the view if Arthur didn’t notice or didn’t mind. 

Something was different that night, Merlin wasn’t sure what had changed but something had. At first, Arthur walked out of the bathroom—in his towel per usual—then looked through his suitcase for clothes. Merlin stared at Arthur’s arse. It wasn’t a casual look then turn away quickly gaze—it was gawking at the towel with so much intensity that he was afraid he might burn a hole in the towel—stare. 

There was a knock on the door. Merlin’s concentration was broken and he was glad Arthur didn’t catch him gawking at him. 

"I’ll get it," Arthur offered. "It’s probably Morgana, tipsy and having forgotten her key again." She always did charm her way into the building even if she’d forgotten the key.

Arthur opened the door and Merlin immediately turned, looking into his book. Pretending the erection in his trousers was non-existent. "Who is it?" Merlin asked. 

"It’s Cenred," Cenred answered. Merlin looked up and saw Cenred staring at Arthur, looking up and down, then licking his lips.

Merlin felt a pang of jealousy rise in his stomach. But—Merlin wasn’t jealous for Cenred. He was jealous for Arthur. "What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"I came to see you—and talk," Cenred answered, still looking at Arthur. 

Merlin had never been so annoyed in his life before. He looked at Arthur who looked equally irritated. Sighing with relief, Merlin turned his gaze back towards Cenred and glowered at him. "I'm very busy at the present moment," he said.

"I didn’t realise you were _living_ here," Cenred said, looking at Arthur, almost as though he’d ignored Merlin. Merlin got up from his seat and walked towards Arthur. 

Arthur placed his arm around Merlin before speaking. "Well, since Merlin and I have become quite close, it only made sense that I move in," he said. "You know, given how much sex we have." Arthur turned to look at Merlin who was doing his best to not look shocked at how Arthur was acting. Dramatic flair, indeed.

Merlin wrapped his arm around Arthur as well. Mainly because he wanted to touch him. He gently caressed Arthur’s side with his fingers and Arthur leaned into Merlin. "I’m not really sure why you’re here, Cenred." Merlin sighed. "But, I told you we were over. We still are. I’ve found someone else."

"I thought you were just doing it to make me jealous, to teach me a lesson," Cenred said, disappointedly.

 _There_ was the look Merlin had been waiting for years for. Funny, how he didn’t care for it anymore. "Maybe I was...But I’m not anymore. I am much happier with Arthur. I’ve been much happier with him in the past week than I had been with you for years."

"But—"

"Goodbye, Cenred." Much to Merlin’s surprise, it was Arthur who’d said it before Merlin could. He slammed the door in Cenred’s face and turned to look at Merlin. They had been attached at the hip and when Arthur turned, Merlin felt something bump into his thigh. 

"Oh," Merlin said, looking down at the tent-like shape Arthur’s towel had taken.

"Erm...yeah. That thing you did with your fingers…" Arthur blushed again. "You do that with all your pretend boyfriends?"

"No, just the really hot ones," Merlin said, stroking Arthur’s side again with his fingers. "The one that I want to become real boyfriends." Arthur bit his lower lip as though he was about to say something but was holding back. "Jesus, do you _try_ to be this hot or is this like a natural thing for you?"

"I don’t know, do you _try_ to get me hard every time you walk into the room?" Arthur asked in return.

"I make you hard?" Merlin asked, his voice squealed a bit with surprise and he immediately felt embarrassed for sounding like a twat.

"I don’t know, Merlin, why don’t you see for yourself?" Arthur dropped his towel and Merlin’s gaze that was trying so hard to stay focused on Arthur’s eyes dropped to Arthur’s perfect cock. Merlin let out a deep breath and a low groan. 

"Fuck…" he whispered, licking his lips, and ran his hand through his hair. "Don’t toy with me, Pendragon. I don’t take it lying down, I bite." 

Arthur pulled Merlin towards him as he rested against the wall and thrust at him. "I’m hoping to find out..just how hard you _can_ bite," he whispered. Merlin didn’t wait a second longer and pulled Arthur by his arm and took him to his bedroom. He locked the door behind them, just in case, Morgana would accidentally come barging in and turned the lights out.

"Merlin…" Arthur’s voice was but a whisper in the dark. "I—"

"Do you want to stop?" Merlin asked, worried, that he might have crossed the line. Arthur was wonderful, kind and beautiful. He didn’t want to lose him. He didn’t want to lose his friendship over a rash move.

"No," Arthur said. He gulped and Merlin heard his nervousness, felt it. 

"I want this to be more than a fling, Arthur," Merlin said, before Arthur could say anything. "I really really like you—and we can take it slow—if that’s what you want."

Arthur chuckled and pushed Merlin on his bed. "I’m _naked_ in your bedroom, if I wanted to take it slow—I’ve wanted to be here since—"

"Since when?"

"Since the night I met you and you passed out on the sofa, even then, I thought you were adorable. I had heard so much about you from Morgana and wanted to get to know you. You didn’t think it was weird that I didn’t even hesitate to kiss you that evening in the cafe or even hesitate to make Cenred jealous. _I_ was the one that was jealous…"

"Tonight, the way he was looking at you…" Merlin said as Arthur helped him take his shirt off and began unbuttoning his jeans. "I nearly well killed him. I want you to be mine, Arthur."

Merlin’s jeans were now on the floor and Arthur drew him towards himself, grinding their erections together. "I want the same thing, Merlin. I’d been hoping, you’d want it too." Arthur finally took Merlin’s boxers off of him also, and they were on equal grounds. 

"Fuck," Merlin said, thrusting towards Arthur; his hands in Arthur’s hair, pulling him in for a kiss. "I wish I hadn’t turned the lights out. God, I’d give anything to see you right now."

Then Arthur’s mouth was on Merlin’s and no more words were spoken. Arthur got on Merlin’s bed and Merlin was on top of him, balancing himself on his knees as he applied lube on Arthur’s cock, then on his own entrance. He slowly sank down on Arthur, and Arthur made the most beautiful sounds. 

Arthur was thrusting into Merlin and Merlin was begging for him to go deeper, harder. Fuck, it was incredible. Merlin realised in that moment, what had been missing with his previous relationships. He’d never been with someone who wanted him so—equally—before.

Arthur was beautiful; Arthur was perfect. Merlin had been waiting his whole life for someone like Arthur and was relieved that he’d finally met the one that was made for him.

_The End_


End file.
